


Любовь духа

by Alastory



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Субару напугал Эмилию, и ее разрушительная сила уничтожила все. Не вынося чужих смертей, она совсем отчаялась, но Пак покажет ей, как велика любовь духа. Только Пак примет Эмилию любой.
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru, emilia/puck
Kudos: 4





	Любовь духа

  
В его льду горячо, в его льду нестерпимо, и Эмилия, обливаясь слезами, впервые в жизни не горюет. Горевать уже невозможно — вся ее жизнь поросла льдистыми цветами. Почти все, кого она знает, бесконечно хрупки. Чуть у кого откроется рана, и наружу полезет кровавая льдинка.

Субару перед ней весь порос такими. Они вырываются из его рассеченных щек, из ран на бедре, на плече, на груди — везде. Целая глыба выросла из его распоротой спины, расправилась снежинкой, раскинула острые лучи. Подо льдом видно раздробленный позвоночник, какую-то мякоть, но та почти высохла до пыли. Глазницы Субару пусты. Из них тоже торчат снежинки.  
Все они пьют кровь.

Все снежинки Эмилии пьют жизнь.

Это уже так красиво, что совсем не страшно.

Обнаженная, уязвленная, она устала бороться с собой. Желай или не желай добра всем сердцем, конец один — рано или поздно она убьет всех.

И только один ее за это не осудит.

Горячей щеки касается нежная лапка, мягкие подушечки намокают в слезе, и Пак, усмехаясь, говорит:

— Ой-ей, как это печально… еще один слабак и дурак!

Эмилия привычно всхлипывает.

— Прошу, не говори о нем так! Ты же знаешь, Пак, он очень старался!

— Он хотел сделать кое-что непростительное с моей дорогой Лией… если бы не ты, я бы сам оторвал ему голову! — фыркает дух и машет длинным хвостом. Ему чуть стыдно на нее смотреть — Эмилия сидит перед ним обнаженная. Но больше нагая душой, а не телом.

Слушая его ворчание, то, как он ревнует, она невольно всхлипывает и приглушенно смеется.  
От этого звука в комнате разламывается схваченный льдом стул. С шелковых простынь сыплется морозная крошка.

Пак, опустив ушки, грустно замечает:

— Люди слишком слабы для тебя, Лия. Наверное, править ими — слишком утомительная затея. Ты точно хочешь продолжать?

Она, подумав немного, молчаливо кивает.

— Тогда… может, не стоит подпускать человеческих мужчин ближе? Видишь ли, они много говорят, но быстро разламываются.

Будто подтверждая его слова, кроваво-алая льдинка разламывает Субару на две половинки. Как плитку шоколада. Как нож венскую вафлю.

Заметив это, оба посмеиваются, прижав кто руку, а кто лапку ко рту. Такие смерти уже не новость, и что хозяйка, что дух не видят способа иначе вынести эту несправедливость судьбы. Когда-то они решили смеяться над всеми невзгодами. Но эта беда больше, чем какая-либо иная.

Ведь Эмилия успела привязаться к Субару. Они ходили на свидания, целовались, помогали друг другу бороться с другими претендентами на трон, уничтожать культ Ведьмы… Пак, конечно, ворчал, что парнишка бесполезен, только мельтешит, много хочет и мало делает, Эмилия не соглашалась…

Пока Субару не вызвался любить ее до конца своих дней и не повалил на постель. Он уже вошел в нее, когда Эмилии стало больно, и она ударила его ладонью в грудь.

Этого хватило, чтобы замерзла вся комната и еще половина поместья.

Этого хватило, чтобы вся кровь и вода остановились в теле Субару.

Этого хватило, чтобы показалась алая снежинка.

Теперь Эмилия сидит голая на полу, расставив колени врозь, и смеется. Ее крупно трясет. Пак явился почти сразу и теперь утешает ее.

— Это не твоя вина, Лия… Просто они все — слишком глупые.

Эмилия согласно кивает.

— Просто они все — слишком хрупкие.

С ее щек срываются слезы, но она кивает.

— Как вообще вышло, что их тела — тоньше льдинки? Глупость какая!

Эмилия поджимает губы и сдерживает то ли веселый смех, то ли отчаянные рыдания. Смеяться или плакать — что ей теперь можно?

— А если ты так хотела любви… что же ты сразу не сказала? Твой Пак так любит тебя, что может быть хоть котиком, хоть тигром, хоть… вот!

Он так сияет, что Эмилия прячет лицо за ладонями, а когда их отнимают, чувствует пальцами не кошачьи лапки, а человеческие руки. Те грубоваты, но держат ее нежно. Вскидываясь, она видит перед собой, совсем близко, красивое лицо с тонкими чертами — немного женственное, еще совсем юное. Перед ней не зрелый муж, но молодой мужчина, чем-то похожий на эльфа, но без заостренных ушей. Его светлые до белизны волосы у корней совсем серые. А глаза что бирюза.  
Незнакомец размыкает тонкие губы и говорит голосом Пака:

— Удивлена?

Эмилия робко кивает.

— О, не удивляйся! Я же искусственный дух! — и он для большей убедительности тычет большим пальцем себе в грудь — пусть и узкую, но с хорошо развитыми мускулами.  
— Кажется, в прошлом я был человеком, но как стал Паком — уже не помню. Только то, каким был.

Сказав так, он улыбается во весь рот, показывая Эмилии слегка заостренные зубы. Они не кажутся ни опасными, ни страшными, наоборот — Пак очень милый. Что в облике котика, что человека.  
Эмилия мигом забывает обо всем. Эта добрая улыбка затмевает все горести.

Чувство облегчения накатывает теплой волной, согревает замерзшее от страха тело.

Пак никогда ее не бросит. Никогда не осудит. Всегда будет рядом. А если попросить — обратится в человека. И скажет:

— Можно я поцелую тебя, Лия?

Она, зардевшись, с трудом кивает, и он, наклоняясь ближе, смело прикасается к ее губам сначала губами, а потом и языком. Он лижет ее совсем как котик, и это очень приятно. Эмилия смеется ему в губы и подставляет щеки — сначала одну, потом другую. Пак тоже счастливо смеется и лижет ее со всем старанием, щекоча уголки рта.

Отбиваясь от его щекотки, смеясь вместе с ним, она не замечает, как оказывается у него в объятиях, а потом и на коленях. Они оба обнажены, и Пак совсем чуть-чуть больше нее. Почти как Субару, но с Субару страшно, а с Паком — легко.

Крепко обнимая ее и запуская изящную кисть под бедро, Пак мягко шепчет ей на ушко:  
— Можно я поласкаю тебя, Лия? Совсем чуть-чуть?

Она вздрагивает, пытается отстраниться, но дух не дает — крепко и мягко обнимает. В его обманчиво тонких, но сильных руках, так спокойно!

— Обещаю, только я тебя. Я все хорошо чувствую, не то что Субару. А меня… меня не надо. Понимаешь, Лия?

Не понимая ничего, она все же кивает. Еще одна слеза скатывается по щеке и срывается со звоном льдинки.

Пак прижимается мягкими губами к ее уху, прихватывает кончик и чуть посасывает. От этого что-то дергает Эмилию: сквозь тело проходит волна приятной дрожи. Хочется крепче свести бедра, не впускать в себя ничего, и в то де время что-то впустить, позволить себя раскрыть и заполнить.

Она не понимает до конца, что это за чувство, пока Пак, отвлекшись на секунду от ее уха, не бурчит заклинание исцеления. Его теплые светящиеся пальцы деликатно проникают между бедер, касаются ее тайного местечка, прижимаются между нижними губами. Неприятное саднящее чувство тут же уходит, и когда в Эмилию проникает один палец, ей совсем не больно.

Наоборот — очень приятно.

Она дергает бедрами, подается навстречу и, не понимая сама, как, вдруг насаживается на теплый и нежный палец, позволяя раздвинуть скользкие складки внутри. Она чувствует, что сухая ладонь Пака тут же становится мокрой.

И от этого очень стыдно.

Эмилия судорожно вздыхает, всхлипывает и уже хочет выпустить палец, как тот начинает двигаться в ней. Убедившись, что она отвечает, Пак снова подается навстречу — прихватывает губами заостренный кончик уха.

Говорить он не может, но его ласковый голос не смолкает у Эмилии в голове:

«Так и знал: ты везде ужасно нежная!»

Эмилия стыдливо всхлипывает и понимает, что от пальца внутри ей нестерпимо сладко.

Всюду стоит лед, стены трескаются от холода, но от Пака внутри ей нестерпимо жарко.

«Вот так, не спеши… двигайся мне навстречу. Я же чувствую, как тебе хорошо. Просто принимай меня, как тебе нравится… Вот так… в этом нет ничего стыдного. Наверняка ты еще и ужасно вкусная! Обещаю, как выберемся в город, я тебя точно-точно попробую. Сказала бы мне раньше, и я всегда бы ходил с тобой… таким».

Эмилия не выдерживает и тихо стонет.

Пак отвечает ей счастливым смехом и двигается внутри нее все смелее, все напористее. Его палец скользит в ней свободно, то и дело задевая что-то в глубине, отчего Эмилии хочется выгнуться всем телом, опуститься как можно ниже и крикнуть от наслаждения.

И она делает так, когда Пак, выпустив ее ухо, исступленно и сладко шепчет:

— Как же я люблю тебя, Лия! Как же я тебя люблю!


End file.
